yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pierre L'Supérieure
| romaji_name = Kyūandō Eita | ja_trans_name = Eita Kyuando | nicknames = * King of Quizzes * Universe of Knowledge (知識の宇宙 Chishiki no Uchū) * God of Knowledge (지식의 신 Jisig-ui Sin) | ko_name = 구영태 | ko_rr_name = Gu Yeongtae | ko_trans_name = Ku Youngtae | fr_name = Pierre Le Supérieur | de_name = Pierre L'Supérieure | it_name = Pierre L'Supérieure | gender = Male | relatives = | school = Clarity Prep School | anime_deck = | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = |name = Pierre L'Supérieure}} Pierre L'Supérieure, known as Eita Kyuando ( , Kyūandō Eita) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student from the Clarity Prep School, who is arranged to Duel Yuya by Nico Smiley. Design Appearance Pierre is a short teenager, who wears a blue buttoned suit with orange stars on his arms, a white shirt underneath and a red ribbon tied on his neck. He also wears yellow pants support by two green suspenders, with a belt tying them together at the knees. Pierre also wears orange boots that have question marks printed on them. His hair is mostly purple but with a blond strand shaped like a "Q". Pierre has brown eyes. Together, Pierre's hair, ribbon and pants form a motif shaped like "Q & A" (question and answer), fitting his quiz theme. Personality Pierre is very arrogant. He believes himself supreme and perfect because of his great intellect. He laughs and belittles those that cannot answer quizzes properly, or that have no talents at some fields of knowledge, proudly declaring himself flawless. He tends to speak in Quiz jargon using the terms "correct" and "incorrect" while constantly speaking like asking quizzes. He also shows a constant penchant for mockery and often mixes quiz questions with verbal insults. Etymology Eita's name (in Japanese order, with the family name before the given name) forms "Q & A" (Kyū-'andō' Ei'ta), referring to Eita's "Quiz" theme. His dub name is French for Peter the Superior, an appropriate name given his vanity. Voice/ Mannerisms In the dub, Pierre speaks with a French accent. Biography Pre Arc League Championship Pierre was first seen on a game show, showing off his smarts. After answering some questions correctly, he stated that he studied a lot and that an individual must have knowledge, especially as a Duelist. Yuya arrived at the quiz boy's Dueling School and Dueled him. Pierre managed to get 2300 LP in his Duel thanks to some Action cards and mocked Yuya for his lack of knowledge of simple things and Dueling skills. Pierre lost the Duel, even with his own gameplay. He became upset and stated," Perhaps there are a few more things that I have to learn." Duel Academy After Z-ARC's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the '"Pendulum Dimension", Pierre is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas. He applauded when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. He was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu Boyle's revival. Deck Pierre uses a "Quiz" Deck. He supports his deck with cards that demand the opponent to respond questions correctly, otherwise they are punished, so he also uses cards to modify the results to ensure the opponent is always incorrect. He also takes advantage of the Field Spell Quiz Quest, easily responding the questions of its Action Cards to gain a large amount of Life Points. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters